


Dare to love

by Lostinfuck



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Smut, War front
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfuck/pseuds/Lostinfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the budding army doctor, afraid of commitments. Louis comes into his life and almost turns everything up side down. But Harry keeps his dreams high than love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to love

**_Prologue:_ **

“I can’t be with you” said Harry almost in a whisper. Louis’ eyes started fill up with pain and in desperateness that flowed in his voice, “you’re making a mistake, you know you want this, want us”, his voice started to crack. “I want to help all those people out there, fighting for our country, I can’t turn my my back from it”, he started to cry this time, as tears welled up from his face heavily. Louis’ face grew stern at his words, “okay, then I guess I have to leave”.

*******

 

**_(It all started with a dare)_ **

**Chapter I**

I dare you to kiss any one of them Styles, else, you are  a loser. Luke's voice serious. Harry, was ready, but a little nervous because his eyes were for the short boy, with blue eyes, who's looking away from the crowd. Wait, he knows him, its Liam's best friend, what’s his name, ah! Louis! It's okay, Harry likes his face, tolerable. Harry walks a few step ahead, & there he is, "um, excuse me, hi! " Harry smiled. "Hi", Louis seem casual. " OK, so don't hit me please" Harry shrugged his shoulders & before Louis could realize, Harry's lips were on his, a little loud  smack appeared in the air and Louis was released from Harry's grip. It was a shock that baffled Louis for some second he stared at Harry in utter disbelief! There was a loud crack of laughter somewhere, Harry chuckled to that, his friends! "Sorry, Louis, it was a dare" Harry popped with a shy smile on his face, "bye" he smiled again and left Louis still glaring at him!  
"That was! Whoa! Harry! mate! You just kissed the guy!" Luke wobbled! Niall is still laughing with his hands pressed to his stomach. "Relax, he liked it, I'm sure" Harry made a face."How do you know that" Niall mouthed almost falling to the ground managing his throaty laughter.  A smirk grew on Harry's face, " He's gay, or bi I know it, Liam told me once". "That was lame guys, Harry, you gave a shock to that poor guy" Eleanor grumbled, who is still standing at the corner may be afraid that Louis may attack the group! "Shut up Elee! you are no fun!" Harry is irritated now, "it was just a dare, I did it, finish the story", " Ni, bring me a bear" he ordered. Niall nodded and left the room. Although it is Harry's big brother Liam's birthday, he tend to make it his own fun ground, & why not! He's 17, will be free next year, at least he thinks he's not Liam who still makes it a big deal about his 20th birth day! Although he knows it’s their parent’s who initiates this madness for two of their boys every single year! Anyways, Harry hates birthdays and celebrations.

*

The car honked the second time and Harry almost skipping two stairs at a time reaching Liam’s car, as he turned his face Louis is at the backseat, Harry made no comment and sits beside Louis, he could have sit beside his brother but he knows, Liam will pick up Sophia on the way to his med school. Liam stepped out of his car at Sophia’s house, as he is out of the view Harry’s eyes met Louis’, he smiles at Louis simply “Hi”. Louis’ seemed indifferent to that, then he starts to shake his head side by side, “Nah! I still don’t like you” Louis huff’s. Harry squints his eyes for a bit in surprise, but then he realized arching one of his brows “Hey, I also do not like you” he looked away. “Come on” Louis snorted “you just said it cuz’ I said it first, init?”  he looks smug. “No!, the feelings are actually mutual here” Harry replies fast. “Whatever makes you feel good

Young Harold”, Louis smirks turning his head away to face the window. Harry felt someone just slapped him for his own deed, he is almost ready to punch Louis hard on the face, but no, there’s Liam with Soph, both of them grinning ear to ear, stupid’s! Harry thought. At Uni Harry jumps out of the car, to breathe the fresh air at last, “See ya next week Li, Soph” Harry nods. “See you Hazz, all the best for the finals” Liam smiles back at him. As the car passes from in front of him, he noticed that Louis is staring at him with an impish grin on his lips, like he’s mocking Harry! He was fast too putting up a middle finger on Louis’ direction within a second, adding a throaty laugh.

**Chapter II**

Harry’s mood is swinging from the morning, he’s not getting his peace out of this day, which is his 20th birthday, his brother already arranged a party at the evening, but Harry hates this thing’s, but it was kind of obvious that his family will do things like this. 2 years have passed, and Harry is still studying and will be a release next year, for he will become a certified doctor and his parents haven’t changed along with his brother!

At the party, Harry was talking to some girls, he saw Louis, talking loudly with Liam and their other friends, Harry’s nose scrunches immediately after seeing that, but Louis looked really good in his outfit. But his eyes starts to dart after the cake! It looks delicious. they started to play this  game, ‘Never had I ever’! “wow! That’s the cheesiest game ever!” Harry murmured.

“Come on Harry, it’s fun” Niall cried out. “You’re about to get a serious beating from me, if you ask stupid questions”, Harry cooed towards Niall, he only cracked a stupid laugh at this, at least what Harry thought. Liam starts to ask, it was like general things, they have done or not, like, “never had I ever been drunk”, so that was going fine, then Eleanor croaked “Never had I ever kissed a girl”, Harry’s hand halted on the sipping part, suddenly he saw Louis was at the same stage, though everybody took a sip, even stupid Eleanor too! ‘What!’ Harry thought, ‘this is going nasty now, I’m gonna need a drink’, his head starts to throb. “People, of never had I ever, excuse me for I need a beer” Harry smiled, “But you just finished one” Liam deadpanned. “Yes, I know, that’s why, another one is needed”. “uh, I think I need one too”, what? Who? It’s Louis who stood up, Harry turned his head to see and Louis was coming right after him. 

Harry, ordered two beers as Louis came up to the bar stool. “Thanks” Louis mouthed taking the bottle. Harry just nods. “I hate that stupid game”, Louis snorts.

“Tell me!” . Harry coughs.

“So, doctor!” Louis takes a sip.

 “Army..” Harry spilled some beer from his lips, “army doctor”.

“Aw, Harold!” Louis passes him a tissue. “Sorry” Harry wiped his lips.

“Why army by the way?” Louis turned to Harry.

“Because, it’s been my dream all along , though, mum is not that supportive, but, I want to do something in my life”.

“wow!, I didn’t know, your dreams are this big!” Louis was really surprised.

Harry smiles lazily in response.

“Happy birthday, anyway”, Louis smiles.

“Thanks”

“so... next year, right? You are leaving?” Louis took another sip

“ yeah, seems so, I’m too excited”

“well you should be. Hey! Um, I think your college is nearby my office, init?!”

“I guess so. Why?”, Harry frowns at Louis’ question.

“nothing, it’s  just came into my mind”.

Harry pouts slightly as he gets down from the stool.”I can’t wait for the cake, you’re coming?” he looked at Louis.

“yes, why not!” Louis grins.

***

**Chapter III**

On Monday, last class ended, with a furious tension, the finals are going to get hideous as the final year is approaching. Eleanor almost starts to cry, Harry, gave her a nudge, “are you crazy!, it’s gonna be fine.”, “Professors are nuts, they don’t know what they are talking about!”.

“Yeah”, Niall croaked, “besides, we’re not going to be in the army, like Harry, so he should be frightened”, “but he’s not! See!”.

“Very lame Ni!” Harry made a face. “But yeah, I’m not scared”, as they reached the pavement outside Uni, Niall said good bye to everyone and Eleanor got in her mom’s car. Harry was supposed to be picked up by Dave (His dad’s driver) but he told him not to, so he could walk 3 blocks by himself. That’s nothing he thought. As he took a foot step ahead, a blue beetle stopped him. The car just parked in front of him, and Louis’ head is out of the driver side window. “Come on Harold, get in” Louis squeaked.

“What are you..” Harry couldn’t finish,

” Just get in the car, will you?”, Louis seems determined.

Harry sits beside Louis, he starts the engine. “ I wonder, you’re 20 and don’t even own a car!” Louis smirked.

“I want to buy my own car, not on dad’s money. He tried to reason me with it, but I did not want it”.

“I like your thinking, Harold, but doesn’t it get’s harder sometimes?”

“Is that why you’re giving me a lift?” Harry sniffed

“No, I just saw you, and thought of giving you a ride”

“No it doesn’t. If I’m going to get myself into army, I’m gonna have to learn the harder ways, as soon as possible, otherwise, I won’t be fit, at least Mr. Halsey says so”.

“So, this Mr. Halsey, is your role model, eh?”

“Kinda, yes”. “Why are you asking me this much of questions, while I didn’t ask you anything!”. Harry looks outside the window.

“Hahaha” Louis laughs, “yes, I’m aware of that. Tell me, what do you wanna know?”.

“Is that, you don’t like me, last time I checked”. Harry’s voice serious.

“Yes, I still don’t like you Harold and  the feeling’s mutual I guess?” Louis quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes”

“Yes, so, it’s inhuman to not help another human being, besides who is your best friend’s brother”. Louis states firmly.

“I don’t need your help” Harry protests.

“And we’re at your doorstep” Louis looks at Harry.

Harry steps out of the car.

“It’s fine that we dislike each other, but that doesn’t mean, you’re bad. Harry, you have a great dream, that I like very much and respect your thoughts about it”. Louis smiled expectantly at Harry.

“Thanks Louis” he smiled at him in appreciation.

“Louis! Is that you?”, Anne is standing on the porch, looking down to them.

“Yes Mrs. Styles” Louis answered as he gets his head out of the window.

“Why don’t you come inside dear, have some tea?”

“Um” Louis starts to hesitate.

“Come on then, come inside” Harry looks at him.

“okay then” Louis huffs as he gets out of the car.

Harry sat beside him and Anne sat opposite him.

“So Louis, how’s your mum?” Anne takes the cup.

“She’s fine maam” Louis beamed

“Are you not helping her in business? As Li was telling me?”

“Yes, I try, I’m onto it”

“Good! Your mother would be so proud, as you are helping her” Anne looks straight at Harry and holds her gaze onto him.

“What!!”, “why you looking at me!?” Harry takes the plate in his hand, confused.

“Why not Harry! Look at Louis, he’s being responsible, helping his mother and you want to sacrifice your life” She deadpanned. The room’s atmosphere suddenly went serious. As Louis feels it!

“Look, it’s not what I want, it’s what you want for me and Louis wants to help his mother that’s what he wants, don’t you see?!” Harry’s face grew red all of a sudden. This is not a proper way to talk about these things before Louis!!

“Louis, get some brain into my son’s head will you? He thinks I’m his enemy” puts down her cup.

“Surely.....” Louis is interrupted by Harry, “I do not think you’re my enemy mum, but I’m in no position in abandoning what I want” Harry’s voice steady and calm.

“Hmm” Anne sighed, she seemed rather sad at this point, but she smiles at Louis, “it’s very nice to see you Dear, please stay for dinner” Anne looks at him for approval.

“No, um, I think I should go, I’ve some other place to go, I’m very sorry, that I couldn’t stay” He gets up.

“Okay, see you again Louis. Harry!” She nods at him.

As Louis approaches his car Harry sees him outside the main door.

“I’m sorry, you had to experience that” Harry’s voice down.

“It’s ok Harry, she’s just concerned about you, I get that”.

“No, she crosses her limits and I don’t like it. I want to do what I want to do you know, I don’t like anybody to annoy me like that” Harry looks away.

Louis puts his hand on his shoulder, “Harold! Hey! You’ll be alright you know, they will be so proud of you one day and does it matter that you don’t want to get in the family business! No! Then why Liam’s here for! I’m the only son to run the empire, otherwise I love to skate!”.

“Skating!” Harry smiles widely at him.

“Hey now Harold! I like skating, although I fall a lot!” Louis cracked slow laugh.

Harry giggled at this. Louis couldn’t help but poke his dimple slightly with his finger. Harry’s smile grew wider.

Louis starts his car, as he started the ignition, he gets his head out of the window, “I’ll see you tomorrow maybe Harold”. Harry nods in response and waves at him, as his blue beetle drives away.

This is the first time Harry felt a weird nudge inside his stomach, as he watched the beetle vanished in front of his eyes. He suddenly feels a light headache, so he hurries to his bed to lie down early that night after dinner. As he was also disturbed that he fought with his mother regarding joining the army and all, as his mum still doesn’t want this for him.

The next day, Louis was there to pick Harry up, and all the next days, he was there. Harry was amused at this effort of Louis. But he didn’t understand the reason of it, but he liked talking to Louis, his thoughts about him starts to change as they meet almost everyday.

It’s been some 3 months they are meeting like this, it is Wednesday, Louis is driving and Harry is silent, which he is never.

 

“Whats going on in there Harold? You ok?” Louis seems concerned

“Yeah, I’m good” Harry smiled, “only I was thinking something” he blurted.

Louis looked at him questioningly.

“It’s that, you drive me home everyday and people talk you know, I don’t want anyone have any misconception about this”.

“What misconception?” Louis stops the car at the roadside.

Harry startled at the sudden stoppage. “nothing just, there are some boundaries, I’d like to follow here”.

“yes?” Louis face unreadable

“just, just don’t fall for me, okay!”

Louis blinked at first in response and then burst out into howling laughter.

“oh my god! ‘arry! I’m sorry, but no! I’m not hitting on you”, he coughed slightly, “I assure you, I’m not gonna fall for you” His voice serious. Although the statement seemed like a question to Louis’ ears, so he looked at Harry in the fear that he might have heard that tone too! But Harry seemed ok, he just smiled.

“Ok, but I also assure you, I’m on the same page here and I don’t like to lose”, “so it’s a deal?” Harry’s face determined.

Louis lips turned into crooked smile at his childness, but he just shook his hand with Harry, “Deal”.

Louis’ mind kept wondering around why did he mean it as a question! Harry is okay, ish! His beautiful curls, which falls on his forehead, it’s like Louis sometimes wants to brush them off and linger his fingers through it, which is normal he guessed. His eyes, is so beautifully green, he sometimes wants to stare at them, his dimples whenever he smiles makes him want to die to see them again and again! ‘Oh my god! this is not good, this is absolutely the worst!’ Louis face palmed very hard, that he actually made a painful sound. No, no, no he can’t do this, first of all, Harry is Liam’s little brother, his best friend! and he just made a deal with Harry that he cannot fall for him. “Oh god!” Louis groaned in desperation, this is total disaster. Louis Tomlinson is fucked!

*******

  **Chapter IV**

Liam and Sophia threw a party for their one year anniversary. The music is too loud, and Harry thinks he’s drunk enough to start dancing now, this is the time, he almost fell, as the beat was building in his nerves he jumped inside the circle where everyone was dancing, but two firm hands caught him and steadied him. ‘Louis!’ “Hi” Harry smiled. “Hey! You okay?” Louis leaned to his ear to make it audible.

“Yes, I’m peachy” Harry throats, he starts to droop.

“Whoa, Harold, let’s sit, shall we?” , Louis almost dragged him out of the dancing circle, and offered him a glass of water.

“Thanks”

“Harry, whenever you’re okay, I’m gonna drop you home, okay?” Louis asks him as he thinks Harry is recovering.

Harry just nods and smiles. “Don’t you do that already? Drop me home!” Harry throats.

“Yes, I do” Louis smiles.

After a while Harry tells Louis that he wants to go home now, Louis just finished his last beer, so he also have called it a night. He drives Harry to his home, the whole way, both of them were silent, so at the landing of Harry''s house, Louis turned to Harry, as he is supposed to get out of the car, but Harry didn't move at all. Harry's eyes felt too green in the slight light there were, all of a sudden , he touched his face with his fingertips, he felt so weird, then removed his hand.  “sorry, I guess I'm drunk”. Harry's face unreadable, but his hands moved to take Louis' hand, and he takes his hand and places it on his cheek where it was two minutes ago and this time Louis couldn't hold much longer, he cupped his face with his another hand, and plants his lips to Harry's. Harry moaned at the abruptness of it. He draws back to look into Louis' eyes, there was something burning inside of it, Harry thought he'd gonna lose his mind, because Louis is so beautiful, he looks perfect, Harry presses his lips to Louis' with more urgency. Louis' hand travelled the back of Harry, Louis tries to insert his tongue inside, Harry gives him the permission and their kiss suddenly heats up. The car window was fogging up, Louis' lip travelled down to his jaw line and Harry groaned a little louder, but then all of a sudden, something clicked in the back of Harry's mind, he went rigid. Louis feels the vibe and stops. Harry is now restraining back, with wide eyes. Louis feels something wrong has happened, as he draws back himself too. There was silence again, but this was awkward as hell.

But this time, Harry breaks the silence " good night Louis" he almost murmured audibly and goes out of the car.  Louis felt that something has kicked him hard on his balls and the pain is unbearable. Harry never looks back and vanishes inside his house. Louis drops his head on the steering and starts the engine.

*

 

**Chapter V**

Harry hasn’t attended uni for two days, Eleanor called, Niall called, he didn’t want to pick up anybody’s call, so he just texted them that he’s sick. But he was not sick, he just spent two days by staying inside his room, his mum came to talk to him, he lied “ I’m just prepping for finals mum, no need to worry”. Anne believed so. But Harry couldn’t get his mind in one place, he tried to let go of all the thoughts he was having, but his mind is still reminding of Louis, his face, their kiss! It’s everywhere, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis in his head. Harry threw his arm in desperation and picks up his headphone to shut everything else out.

Louis knows he have broken the boundary, he couldn’t go in front of Harry’s Uni again, he couldn’t even dare to give him a call, but after one week, he stands up from his bed, and takes the car key and drives straight to Harry’s college.

Harry was talking to Niall as they walked outside, “Ahem, Harry?” Niall coughed as he is looking behind Harry, as he turned back there was Louis standing facing at Harry’s direction leaning on his car. “Goodbye Ni, see you tomorrow”, before Niall could say goodbye or anything he started to walk towards Louis. As he reaches the car, he straightly opened the front door and sits inside it, as it is a normal routine. Louis was expecting some words from him, but this surprised him, he got in the car. Louis didn’t start the car, as he thought he should talk, he clears his throat, “Harry, I...”, “No, Louis” Harry interrupts him. “It’s not okay with me, not right now” Harry retorts.

“I know and I’m sorry” Louis almost begs.

“Why would you be sorry, where I’m also in it! look, the thing is, I’m leaving in 3 months and I don’t want any complexity to ruin whatever I’m settling for. So here it is, we should go back to where we started as good friends to each other, will you be ok with that?” Harry at last looks at Louis. It’s like some relief washed over Louis all at once, “Yes, yes, I’d love that” He says in stern voice. But when he dropped Harry at his home with a smile on both their faces like the old times, the relief of Louis felt like a thorn in his mind, oh wait, his heart. Harry’s words, complexities and 3 months starts to circulate in his mind all the way back.

***

**Chapter VI**

Harry’s final year exam has finished just one month ago, he is so excited to leave for USA, he’ll be working there in Godsend hospital in Brooklyn, also he will be doing an internship under a former army doctor. Anne is not that happy about it, but she somehow placed a smile on her face seeing her son’s happiness.

Harry’s results came out before his birthday which is also the day he will leave for USA. Everyone was expecting that he would stay on his birthday at least, but his joining date was just the next day, so he has to leave by the morning flight on his birthday. He topped with outstanding marks. Harry didn’t see Louis that day, as he spent the whole day at his house, with his friends, in his room.

“Did you know, they are planning a pa...” Niall couldn’t finish as Eleanor slapped his arm “ouch” Niall squeaked. “What!” Harry turned his head around, as he was busy playing video game with Luke, Luke also turned to glare at Niall.

“Nothing, uhh, its nothing” Niall wobbled.

“Ni!” Harry warned him, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing man, chill, you’re gonna lose, if you don’t concentrate” Luke smiles nervously.

“Fine, ‘cuz I already get it. It’s my family, they are obviously planning some boring surprise party for me. Thank you for telling me in advance, thou, I don’t like surprises”. Harry concentrates in the game.

Eleanor face palmed at this.

*

**Chapter VII**

It is the day before his birthday, Louis called in the morning, Harry was sleeping, but the ring waked him up, with a sour mood. But as he saw Louis’ name on the screen, he forgets the sourness and his lips pressed in a lined smile. “Good morning, Harold” Louis’ voice the happiest voice he heard in this morning. “Morning” his voice still groggy a little bit.

At this Louis thought he could die right now, as he loved Harry’s morning voice, so for a moment he stayed silent to let Harry’s ‘morning’ linger in his ears.

“yeah, so, what’s your plans for today? Cuz’ I’m all willing to book you for lunch”. Louis cleared his voice as he finished the sentence.

“Ok, no problem with that, just tell me the place, or you can always pick me up”

Harry let out a light laugh while speaking.

Louis sighed at his confirmation, “Okay, so I’ll better pick you up at 2. Be ready by then”

“sure” .

For lunch, Louis and Harry went for the Italian restaurant named ‘Maisonette’. They serve very good Italian dishes. They chatted a lot. As they got into the car again, Liam called Harry.

“Hello, Haz! Could you come down my house now, I bought something for you, for the going away thing”, Liam’s voice was hurrid, as he was running!

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming” Harry assured.

*(As their Dad bought Liam this house for his one birthday)

“Was that Liam?” Louis asked

“Yeah, he has a going away gift for me, so you have to take me there” Harry nibbles with his phone.

Louis hummed in response.

At Liam’s house as Harry knocks the door and Liam opened its, just the moment he got into the front hallway, a loud howl cracked “Congratulation”!! Harry got seriously startled, as he took two steps back to let the situation in. All his friends, his parents are there and Liam hugged him from the side, “congrats brother, we’re so proud of you”, Liam’s eyes prickling into tears, Harry hugs him back, “Love you Hazz, always” Liam stifled a sniff. Harry’s parents hugged him tightly, as his mum kissed him on both cheeks, and started to sob already. Then there was Louis who was standing at the side, with a genuine smile on his lips. He approached Harry as  Harry’s parents finished with him, “Congratulation Harold, you deserve this”. Harry, couldn’t wait but pulled Louis into a tight hug. “It’s all Louis you know, he planned all these things” Liam spoke as Harry releases Louis from the bear hug. Harry looks at Louis with all gratefulness, as Louis’ eyes are filled with fond. All the evening Harry became occupied with his friends and family, as he is the centre of attention now. After some time Harry excused himself for bathroom as the party has moved in the inside hall. He didn’t go to the bathroom as he saw Louis was standing outside in the balcony. Harry, knocked on the glass door, as Louis turns to see him, Harry steps outside with him. “It’s freezing here Lou!” Louis looks at Harry in a little surprise as Harry called him a nickname. But he just smiled in response.

“I’ll miss this, I guess” Harry mouths.

Just then ‘Let go’ by Frou Frou starts in the hallway. Louis was about to reply to Harry’s comment but he stopped at the song as he spreads his left arm towards Harry, “Let’s dance Harold, you owe me one” Louis’ face broke into a crooked smile.  Harry took his hand as his lips were almost touching his ears and his dimples deepened as they start to sway in the rhythm.

‘well, what you, waiting for, it’s alright, cuz’ there’s beauty in the breakdown’ the lyrics flowed softly and Louis presses his lips to Harry’s ear, “I’ll miss you too Harold, very much”. Harry  faced Louis, as he slowed down the pacing, “Try to forget me, Lou, I’m no good for you” Harry’s face unreadable. Louis’ expression softens rather turns a bit sad, “How can I?” looking dead into his beautiful green eyes.  The song finished as Louis finished his sentence. Harry released his hand from Louis’, without breaking the eye contact. “I failed Lou” Louis’ brows came closer as Harry starts. “but then again I win, because I’ll leave tomorrow and I’ll will leave for sure”. Louis blinked twice to understand what he just said, but before he could realize Liam knocked at the glass door, “Harry it’s almost midnight, the cake’s waiting, come on Lou, you too”, Harry, gets in the hall with Liam, Louis smiled in response, but then it dawned to him, what just Harry said! Harry fucking styles just revealed that he has fallen for Louis!! But also he will leave. Louis’ heart sank a bit, but he realized that his chest flushed a bit bigger as his cheeks feels hot. As everyone cooed ‘Happy birthday’ that night happily, Harry left the other morning.

 

**Chapter VIII**

Five months have passed.

Harry is so attentive of what he does, he has proven very worthy in his workplace. But nobody calls him Harold here, he misses that a lot, although he talks with Louis through phone, but that’s too often, and their conversations are rather short, as Harry works so hard, which he doesn’t have to, but he does this to keep Louis’ memory away. Just occupying himself in work and work. It’s been one month he couldn’t talk to him, not even to his mum, as the work is too much.

Saturday, Harry is constantly checking up patients from ward to ward. He couldn’t even got time for lunch, as he looks into his watch, it’s past 3 pm, ‘why not skip the lunch’ he thought, just then his phone rings and the front desk receptionist is in it, “hello, Lily, I’m busy right now, there will be no outdoor checking today” Harry huffs. “Oh no Dr. Styles, someone’s from your home is here to see you”. ‘Home!’ ‘now’! Harry gets confused, he swipes his hair from his forehead as he told her to tell the person to wait as he is coming down shortly. “Okay Dr. Styles, I’ll tell him to wait in the waiting room”. Lily’s voice goes off. ‘Him’ ! ‘Liam!!’ ‘aghh! Can’t they just stay away from me at least six months!’ Harry snorts in disgust. But still he finished his rounds as soon as he can, and when he came down to the first floor near the reception it’s already 5pm! He hurried towards the waiting room and he stopped there right in front of the door, the very known person with beautiful pair of blue eyes sitting there facing him with a magazine on his lap. Louis!

For some seconds Harry lost his voice to call out his name, but then Louis lifts his face up notices him. Louis’ face broke into an instant smile as he got up and walked towards Harry. Harry’s feet glued in one place as Louis is standing in front of him. He still couldn’t believe its him. But at the same moment Harry spreads his arms to embrace Louis, Louis laughs and hugs him. “Louis! My goodness!” Harry patted his back. Louis broke the hug to see his face properly, “wow!” he smiles, “have you lost weight!” he laughs as Harry pouts.

“Kidding Harold!” Harry felt his ears are at peace.

“How, why are you here?, did you come to see me?” Harry asks surprised enough.

“uh, no and yes” Louis puts his index finger in front of him.

“Actually, you know our company is dealing with an American one so we have lots of client companies and franchises here, so, Mum sent me to supervise and  then I thought, why not give a visit to my Harold”. Louis realizes he just said ‘My’, but then he abruptly changed the topic, “Have you had your lunch?, because I haven’t, I’m starving! Where can we eat?” He looks questioningly at Harry.

Harry laughs, “Yes, let me get my coat”.

Harry took him to the nearby restaurant, as they sat Louis was beaming, “what?” Harry asks.

“nothing, I’m just really happy to see you Harold, I really missed you”, Louis’ voice genuine.

“I missed you too, Lou” Harry smiles.

As they ate, they talked about home and work, but mostly home.

Harry took the day off, which he never does, he usually works until 9pm, but it’s Louis who is here, he have to make an exception.

Harry took Louis to his apartment which he’s sharing with a girl. Nicky, actually Nicole. She works in a law firm and doesn’t mind to share an apartment with Harry.

**Chapter IX**

Louis sits on the edge of Harry’s bed, as he saw no chair, Harry became conscious suddenly that he has a guest in his room, so he quickly put some popcorn in the microwave as he poured some coke in two glasses. The popcorn was ready by then, Harry sat up on the bed as he patted his side to Louis to sit beside him. Louis smiled at this and shakes his head smilingly as he fits beside Harry. “What?” Harry asks. “Nothing!, it’s just”, Louis stops to look at Harry, “you haven’t changed”. Took some popcorn in his hand.

“I do not like changing very much, Lou” Harry laughs.

They turned on the tv to watch a movie, “Love actually”.

Louis forgot when he fell asleep, when Harry noticed, his mouth was slightly open and his head was on Harry’s shoulder. He felt something moved inside of him seeing Louis like that, he couldn’t shook the boy out of his life, as he felt to caress his jaw at the same time and he didn’t stop, he brushed his fingers lightly on his left cheek then over his jaw line. He was in tension if he wakes up, but he didn’t. So Harry hummed in relief and slept beside him.

The morning was quick as Harry felt, because Louis was still sleeping. He smiles at him, ‘god! He’s so beautiful’ he thought and then Louis’ eye lashes fluttered and he was squinting his eyes as he saw Harry laying beside him facing him. “Oww!” he groaned, “I did fall asleep in your bed”.

“It’s okay, Lou, you were tired”.

“Did I snore?” Louis covers his face with his hand in embarrassment.

“No, you didn’t, although I think I did, a little” Harry giggles lightly.

Louis excused himself as he got up from Harry’s bed, but before he leaves, he turns back to him, “I would like to have today’s lunch with you, so make sure you’re free”.

“Okay, sure” Harry smiled nodding.

They had their lunch together, Harry felt he is very happy as he laughed a lot. Before Louis was leaving, he invited Harry for dinner for the next day. Harry agreed to go.

**Chapter X**

The next day arrived too slowly so what Harry thought, because he was too eager to see Louis.

So when he arrived his hotel, Louis took him to the hotel terrace, where he has arranged everything.

Harry was surprised enough to see the arrangements Louis has made, there was a small centre table, with red cover spread on it, a candle is on it. And waiters are waiting to serve them. Harry squints his eyes and faces Louis, “Is it a date Lou?” he asks slowly.

Louis laughs slightly, “if you think it as a date, then, it is Harold, otherwise it’s just a dinner”.

Harry smiled widely. As they finished eating, it suddenly started to rain, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him downstairs into his suite.

As Harry entered into his room, the balcony was open, he strode over there and stood as the light rain drizzled on him.

“Get inside Harold, aren’t you cold?” Louis called out from inside.

But Harry smiled and offered his hand towards Louis, “come on Lou. You owe a dance to me”, he smiled at him.

Louis couldn’t say anything more, but taking his hand and he was out in the drizzling rain. They swayed their bodies together without any proper music, just some faint sound of piano in the wind. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, his eyes deep, “Tell me Lou, did you come to see me?”.

Louis, was lost in his eyes, he gulped once but spoke the truth, “Yes Harry”.

“Fuck Lou! come here!” Harry pulled Louis onto him and pressed his lips on his.

Louis shivered a little when his lips met Harry’s, but he apparently leans in to kiss him. And as Harry’s tongue wanted the permission to explore his mouth, he lets him in. A soft moan escaped from Louis as he felt his tongue weaved  in motion.  His hands grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and Harry held onto his waist tightly, as their chest were pressed together.

“Get inside” Louis murmurs between their kiss.

As they gets inside, Harry’s hands sweeps under Louis’ shirt, as he wants him to get rid of that shirt, but he clears his intentions “Fuck me Louis” he whispers. Louis’ cock twitched as he heard what just Harry said.

He smirks first but, kept his gaze onto him “clothes off Styles”. Harry immediately shrugged off his shirt and in a go he swiped down his pant, so did Louis copying his actions. Louis couldn’t take anymore as Harry naked is beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life, he cups his face into his hand started to kiss him fiercely. Harry moaned, they fell on the bed in unison. Harry, wraps around his hand on Louis’ cock, which was already rock hard. Louis tilts his head back at the gesture but Harry never stops kissing him, he nibbles with his lower lip, biting and sucking as he kept his hand stroking up and down on Louis’ cock, as he kissed him, he trailed down to his nipples and then his naval, his v line, “fuck” he mouthed as he reached there and then Harry takes the head of his cock in his mouth, Louis, almost felt, this is the end that he can’t take it anymore, but Harry is consistent, he kept licking his head, and gently sucking onto that. “Harryyyyy” Louis moaned and he takes his whole length into his mouth, sucking and slurping.

“oh god!” Louis arched his back. Harry smiles at his reaction, he goes back to where he was, he kept sucking him, “Harry I’m gunna, ..” he couldn’t even finish and came in full force into his mouth. Harry artfully swallows the calm and leans into kiss Louis, he grazed his arms and starts to kiss his jaw line.

“on your back” Louis says softly. Harry does so, Louis is spend but he couldn’t let the night go away just like that.

He kissed his neck, leaving some mark in there and hummed in satisfaction, he bit his nipples one by one and Harry clawed on to his back as the desperation was high for him. So was for Louis, but he wanted to keep things good and slow. Harry felt his lips sucking on his naval, he shook when he realized Louis’ teeth on his nipples,  he wanted Louis.  Louis didn’t touch his cock, but takes his length all of a sudden, without a warning, Harry croaks out a shock, which rather sounded like a loud groan. He kept sucking hard on Harry’s, he sucked his balls, Harry twitched, his body starts to shake, as he felt a storm is coming. He kept making little sounds, Louis felt that is the most beautiful sounds ever. He sucked at his balls again, this time Harry couldn’t hold much longer, “Lou” his voice strained and he couldn’t escape anymore words but jagged shudder through his body as he came into his mouth. 

Louis grazed his teeth on his belly, as Harry looked at him, He smiles at him. Harry couldn't hold anymore he willingly spreads his legs for Louis to settle in, Louis understood what he wants, he smiles down at him. "are u sure?". 

"Yes, very" his voice desperate. Harry licks his lower lip. Louis felt he is hard again and so very hard, because Harry underneath him is so beautiful. He moves his body to open the drawer and there Harry saw a tube of lube in his hand. Harry smiles " were you thinking of me?" Louis smirks back at him, "trust me, I have all the time". Harry could have ignored his words, but there was the note in his voice he realized he was speaking the truth and as Louis fingers brushed his hole, he felt he was in fire, even before he inserts his finger he began to move down to meet his thrust. Louis thought he could get mad because Harry felt tight, but he pushed a second finger, as he kept moving his fingers in and out, he leaned in to kiss the beautiful man writhing underneath him. Harry props his head to meet Louis' lips. Harry moaned as he cooed Louis' name. " Louuuuuu pleaseee" as Louis pushed three fingers down his arsehole. Louis sits up from his position and takes out a condom from the nearby drawer. He rolled down the condom on his cock, but before that he looks at Harry, who is so hot at that moment, looking up at him with hunger. Louis leans down to kiss his lips again and sits up to push his length inside Harry, Harry tilts his head up, his body arching, as he became more needy he started move down to meet Louis' length in satisfaction. Louis inserts fully into him. Louis' face opens up at the feeling being inside of him. Harry felt like he had became complete, as he fills him in. Louis kept thrusting, first slowly, but then Harry hand wrapped around his wrist, Louis paced up. Harry pulled Louis onto him and they start to kiss again. Harry's nails digging into his arms, but Louis couldn't care less. He wanted to be bruised by this and this only. He wanted marked by Harry. Louis bit his collarbone as he didn't stop thrusting hard to harder. Harry shook terribly as he came all over while Louis pressed over him. Louis felt his climax is near too, he held onto Harry's waist and shudders as he rode his orgasm.

Harry pulled him on his chest again as Louis fell, he buried his nose into louis' hair, louis breathed through his mouth, "Harry, I.." . " shhh" Harry interrupts him. "We're good" and he wrapped his arms more tightly around him, and Louis clinged onto him. Harry decides to forget about the stickyness of cum as Louis removes the condom and throws it into the waste basket and lay on top his chest. He felt happy and full.

**Chapter XI**

Louis found himself entangled with Harry, when he opened his eyes. Harry’s face is inches from him, he’s snoring in sweet sound, Louis thought he would like wake up to this face everyday of his life. He smiled as he pressed his lips lightly to Harry’s nose. Harry squints his eyes at the very moment and saw him, he smiled shyly. “Hi” Louis smiles

“Good morning” Harry’s voice raspy, Louis closed his eyes, to believe that he was with him on his bed. And then opened again to not to miss his angelic beautiful face. “come with me, let’s go back home” he whispered.

Harry sighs, but kept staring at him, “Harry, we could start a new life, a better one, the best you know” he looked at him expectantly.

“We’ll be together” Harry smiled.

“Yes, we will be” Louis’ voice happy.

“Okay, I’ll go back with you”

Louis poked his dimple at this, Harry’s smile grew wider.

Louis leans in to kiss his lips. Harry squints “morning breath!”

“I don’t even care” Louis presses his lips to him.

 

They spent some more time in bed kissing, but Harry had to get up. So he left for the hospital, promising Louis to come back early.

Harry couldn’t concentrate on work, the whole day his brain was shouting, Louis, Louis, Louis! He couldn’t stay there longer, just after lunch, he called it a day and got off. As Louis opened the door, Harry couldn’t wait but grabbed his collar and kissed him, Louis, was taken aback but he eventually leaned in to the kiss. Harry’s one hand grabbed his arse and another pulled his sweat shirt. Louis instantly pulled his shirt off and Harry sweeps him off from the ground, Louis makes a surprise sound while he smiled at him, Harry crashed his lips on his, while he carried him and sets him on the bed. Harry, shrugged off his shirt, and pulled down his pant as he settled on top of Louis and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Louis, let out a moan when his tongue slides into his mouth at the same moment he is hard, because his pant is tightening, Harry, realized that Louis is hard, so he pulled down his pants, to free his cock. Their cocks started to collide in a friction as Harry moved over him, kissing his collarbones, biting and sucking at the hollow of it. He became satisfied when it started form a red spot, he smiled at his work and bites on his nipples, so hard that Louis squeaked, but Harry didn’t stop. “Did you miss me?” Harry spoke but keeping his mouth on his naval. Louis was almost out of breath, but he somehow managed “yes”. Harry smiled as he kept grazing his teeth on his torso, Louis whimpered, when Harry’s tongue slurped over his already precome leaking cock.  But he didn’t take him inside his mouth instead he kept sucking at his inner thigh and licking the flesh of his hard cock. Louis bucked his hip to meet his tongue, but Harry smiled “Patience Love”. “Harreeeeeeh” Louis moaned as Harry takes his length into his mouth. He kept sucking up and down on Louis’ cock, when he also felt he’s on his verge while sucking him off. Louis held to the sheet for his dear life as he felt he is so near, Harry lost his almost when Louis came into his mouth, then Harry came instantly without even touching himself just seeing Louis’ face he couldn’t hold much longer. Louis dragged Harry to hold his face into his palm’s, he kissed him as their lips met. He flipped Harry on his chest, he was spent, but he couldn’t care less, he kissed the back of his neck, biting and sucking lightly, “on your knees” Louis whispers into his ear, Harry shivered a little, but tried to perk up his hip a little, but he felt the tiredness is wearing him down but as he struggled Louis held his torso from behind, keeping him steady as he lowers his mouth to kiss Harry’s arse cheeks, Harry sucked air to breathe , Louis inserted his tongue lapping on the entrance of his hole. Harry shuts his eyes as he felt the hotness into his belly. “You like it babe?” Louis asked as he inserts his tongue inside the hole as far as he can. Harry cried out but all he managed was a ragged voice. Louis hummed at this and went back to what he was doing, licking and going in and out into his arse hole. Harry clutched the pillows as his face was buried in the pillows, he was trying to constrict the muffled sounds that was escaping him, “Fuck!” Harry’s legs started to thrash on the mattress, Louis held him more close, as he kissed his both cheeks. His one hand cupped Harry’s cock, which is already hard and leaking, he started to stroke it and kept licking. “Come for me baby” Louis mouthed, this was all Harry could take he came with a jerk in Louis’ hand. He fell on his back with a thud, as Louis leaves him, he stared at Harry, who is a complete mess, sweat smeared over his face, but Louis had never seen beauty like this, he closed the gap between them as Harry pulled him to kiss him, his eyes were half leaded, but wasn’t sleepy, he kissed Louis with so much passion, Louis felt dizzy. Harry’s  lips traveled over his jaw, grazing his teeth, sucking on his neck, Louis tilts his head as he moaned. “Fuck me Lou” Harry whispered as his hands trailed his sides. Louis cupped a handful of Harry’s hair softly and looked deep into his eyes kissing him as he nibbled with his lower lip, into his teeth, Harry exhaled, as he sucked on his lower lip. He pinched his nipple then slowly puts out the lube and the condom from the night stand. He smeared his hand with some lube, softly grazed his finger on the entrance of Harry’s arsehole, Harry curved his body up at the sensation, Louis leaned in again to kiss him senseless, but kept his fingers on the move, he inserted three fingers, in and out, Harry gasped out for air between their kiss. Harry started to squirm under Louis, he bucked his hip down to meet his fingers. “Pleaseeeeee, nowww” Harry whimpered. Louis felt that he would do anything the boy would tell him, forever, he still didn’t know he fell for the curly boy. He sat on his knees to roll the condom down his length. Harry looked at him through his beautiful eyelids, Louis pressed the tip of his cock slightly and then slowly he pushed the whole, Harry’s head fell back on the pillow. Louis stayed there as he watched him clenching his fist on the sheet, he kissed in the middle of his chest and began to thrust slowly into him. Harry bucked his hip to meet his thrusts, “Faster” Harry whispered his voice strained. Louis felt he was on fire, he fastens his pace, thrusting in force. Harry’s nails digged onto his back as he leaned in to kiss his lips. Harry couldn’t keep up with his lips as his lips parted to catch air, but he was already out of it, so he gasped into Louis’ shoulder, biting on his flesh, Louis whimpered a low shriek comes out of his lips, feeling the tightness of Harry. Harry’s eyes escaped tears, Louis kissed them away and fasts his pace. Harry’s cock was in friction between his and Louis’ belly. Harry’s body shuttered fiercely as he came in full force. “Fuckk”, Louis kissed his jawline hard as he came almost after Harry rode his orgasm. He fell on his chest as soon as he disposes the condom off. Their body smeared with come, but none of them felt the urge to clean themselves up. Louis nudged his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck, Harry kissed his temple, his other hand caressing Louis’ back, making slow circles on his skin. “I’m giving my resignation tomorrow” Harry whispered into his hair.

“mmmmmhm” Louis hummed with a peacefull smile spreads on his lips.

**

**Chapter XII**

 

The sun fell on Louis’ face partly. He squinted his eyes and then there was Harry draped over him, snoring lightly, Louis felt peace, he. And then the memory of last night when Harry said he will be coming back with him, made him happier. He kissed his nose tip slightly, as he knew Harry has to be ready for work.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, as he was still willing to sleep more, but then he sees his face brushing his lips softly over his lips. Harry’s face broke into a breathtaking smile, Louis stared at him steadily, he didn’t want to miss this smile ever, ‘I love you’ his mind echoed, Louis thought he would be surprised by this thought in his head, but he wondered that he didn’t get surprised, as his mind echoed again ‘I love you Harold’. But he decides not to scare the younger boy, not now, he will tell him, after Harry comes back from the hospital. So he rests the thought in the back of his mind for that moment and focused on Harry. “Good morning sleepy head” Louis cooed.

“Morning Lou” Harry leaned to kiss him.

After some moments Louis ordered breakfast for them and Harry dressed up, Louis watched him intently, while he was getting ready, he couldn’t shrug off the thought that he has fallen for him and right now Harry is the most beautiful thing could ever happened to him. Harry leaned in to kiss him after they were done eating. “Harold, we have our flight tomorrow evening, so I guess, I’ll be bringing my luggage to your apartment, so I can help you pack” he looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry laughs slightly and took Louis’ face into his hands, placed his lips on his, “yes, that would be perfect” he smiled.

Louis smiled back, “I’m sure we will be great, a new life, you and me Harreh, I just can’t wait” and he kissed him back.

Harry waved as he smiled, when he left for work. The last day of work, he huffed.

 

As he approached Godsend, he knew he would be leaving and going to give his resignation, but he couldn’t find the director at the moment, so he thought maybe he should wait. But waiting seemed to weigh over his shoulders, he started to feel a pain inside his head, suddenly all of his dreams came flashing over him. He spent the whole day, remembering Louis’ words, ‘home’, ‘new life’, ‘together’! His brain burned unconsciously, as he felt he couldn’t breathe anymore, like something is smothering him forcefully, but he also couldn’t erase Louis’ face from his mind. He became restless, his head drove him crazy. He knew, he wasn’t up for this relationship thing in particular, that’s why he came this far. He went to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face, the water didn’t make him shiver a bit, when he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. The green eyed boy, cladded in doctor’s clothing, who had soo much dreams and anticipation from his own life and career, is about to diminish all of it in a go! Harry shook his head and then looked again, but this time his face was stern with strong determination. He gets out of the bathroom and walked towards his senior’s chamber.

*

It started raining hard when Harry got off from the hospital, it was late already, but he kept a clear mind as he arrived his flat, he knew Louis would be there.

Louis was watching Netflix shows, he turned to see Harry all drenched up. He got up immediately to bring the towel to him, “what did you do Harold, you will catch a cold!” Louis dabbed his head with the towel, but Harry’s face red, eyes red, as he looked into his eyes. “What happened Harold?” Louis frowns slightly.

“I’m leaving Lou” Harry whispers.

“Yes, Harold, we’re both leaving tomorrow, see I’ve brought my bag here”. Louis smiles.

“No, Lou, I’m going to Iraq”.

Louis was about to say something but his words halted at Harry’s utterance.

_As Harry went to his seniors room he signed up for the war front submission, as their hospital was gathering doctors to go. Harry couldn’t think twice before he signed, because he made up his mind fully to do as he wanted. All the way Harry cried thinking about all the things he is about to leave, but still he kept soothing his mind by telling himself, that he will be alright._

Louis screamed that evening at Harry, calling him fool, cried and almost begged him to change his mind, but Harry was stone, tears pooled from his eyes, but he kept on saying what’s his purpose in here.

As Louis left, Harry fell on his knees, he felt this is the time he should end his life. He covered his eyes to stop the tears but they kept falling, he tried to stop the crying sound escaping him, but it kept coming out somehow in a muffled sound. He fell to the floor, the whimpers were coming out of him in a jagged sob, “I love you Lou” his lips whispered, he cried out loudly. But Louis was gone already.

/

The next day Harry found himself on the floor, cold, his lips are chapped, his eyes are strained, his cheeks are smeared with dried tears, he couldn’t do much, just got up from the floor slowly, to lie on the bed. And just then he felt the enormous weight in the middle of his chest, his eyes started to fill up again and he closed his eyes to drift off.

In the next few days, his family and friends called, Harry felt that they already know what happened, but none of them talked about it to him. His mum cried when she heard that he was going to the war front in Iraq, Liam said, he will be waiting for him. His friends, Niall, Eleanor, Luke, told him to be safe and they will also wait to see him. Nobody talked about Louis, he also didn’t ask anything. Because he knew that Louis will be alright maybe, but he may not, because everynight he cries himself into sleep, as it has became into a habit, he didn’t know who he was missing or what hurted anymore, seems like he has turned into a cold stone, nothing touching anymore. But at the back of his mind he knew, it is for someone whom he has ever loved, someone whose heart he broke.

**Chapter XIII**

Harry was trained for six months for the war front. As if any problem arises they can protect themselves. He was trained to shoot. At Iraq, he was stationed in a camp in the midst of half ruined locality. As the local people were moved from the place, they stayed in a tent. Harry had to face injured armies as they were carried down in the medical camp. There was a young boy, who grew very fond of him, Jack. One day he was carried down to him, as his right part of the body exploded. Harry tried his best to keep him alive but, he died in his hand. Harry couldn’t cry, but he sat there for half an hour with Jack’s corpse in his hand. After evidencing one year of ugly war and death of people, he returned to Brooklyn. But still couldn’t wrap his head around everything, he still feels void. Louis’ face in dreams, every nights he goes to sleep but it also seems distant, and faded out, as he can’t sleep well at night.

So he signs up for the immigrant camp volunteering. But this was the nastiest experience of all, the children are underprivileged and not treated well for their disease, doctors are not even allowed to talk about this huge malfunction and ill treatment. And the fear of contagious disease. Harry still stayed there brushing off all of the fears. Some kids actually grew very fond of him as he realized that he’s very good with kids. He used to play with them in the evening as they used to drag him outside his room. But time felt so short in there as Harry was needed in some hospitals, they almost begged him to work for them, so he left the camp after spending there for one whole year. He hugged everyone he acquainted with before leaving.

He had no intentions but one day his friend Simon with whom he befriended in his early days in Brooklyn, who is a publisher wanted to see him. So Harry invited over him at lunch.

As Harry waited in  ‘Frank’s’ Simon waved at him from the restaurant door, Harry waves back at him.

“Hi” Simon’s face all lightened up

“Hi, how are you?” Harry smiles back

“I’m good, the business is good”

“So? What’s the matter Simon?, why am I summoned today?” Harry questioned him as he drank water from the glass. He knew this man, who would never do anything for the sake of nothing. He must have some intentions.

 Simon clears his throat, “yeah, there is something I’m going to ask you”, “please listen first”.

Harry nods in reply.

“Yes, so how about you write a book about the adventures you’ve been through for these 2 years” he looked at him expectantly.

Harry’s hand steadied on the top of the table as he tried to fathom what he just said, and then he burst out in laughter. He almost chocked as he starts to speak, “wha.. what! Me! Writing!, have you gone bonkers! Absolutely not”.

“okay, then you don’t have to write, you just tell me about the days, I’ll put it into papers” he just shrugged a little like nothing matters.

Harry knits his brows, “but why? Why do you want to put it into paper?”.

“To publish a book obviously silly!” Simon sniffs

“oh!” Harry leans back on the chair. He realized that he has talked to Simon lately through phone, which was also after some huge gaps, like, after when he got back from the war and after he came back from the camp and that’s why he got these ideas.

“But, you must know, I’m not supposed to reveal my name, that could create some uncomfort I guess”

Simon realized that Harry is interested, he smiles slightly, “that’s totally okay mate, we’ll make it anonymous.

Harry remains silent for a moment, then he thought about Jack and all those children, people should know about it. So he gives him a big yes.

Simon started to grin ear to ear.

He explained Simon every possible detail he remembered about the war and the camp. They made the arrangement of a one hour sitting at the nearby café everyday. As Harry told the story Simon jotted down the details. It took one week and a half to finish the story Harry started as the whole memory came in bits every day.

He couldn’t miss the people he got attached to. Those people whom he tried to save, but couldn’t. Jack was close to Harry, he was like a brother to him. He couldn’t save him this almost killed him thinking about that boy, but he told Simon everything. Those kids in the camp. All the kindness, all the hate he has got, he told everything to him. When they were finished, Simon, took a deep breath and closed his notebook & his recorder. “Harry, mate, you are already famous, I can smell it”. Harry laughs. But he stared outside the window, as he felt something came over him, he wanted to taste the silence.

Harry almost forgot about the book, it’s been one month already. He was in the hospital, Simon called, “Hello, Harry! Mate, the book just came out!” Harry could almost imagine him jumping! He smiled at the thought, “okay, I’ll check it out from the bookstore”.

“noooo” Simon, shouts, “you are the one! I’m gonna give it to you, the first copy”.

Harry lets out a throaty laugh, “okay, thank you”.

“Oh and I kind of mentioned your name in that book!”

“what!” Harry squeaks “Simon! You said you wouldn’t!” Harry felt betrayed

“No Harry, listen to me, I don’t think it will affect you that much, besides I’ve checked, when you’re out, they do not care much” He explains.

“but!..”.

“It’s okay Harry, you may get famous!”

“I don’t want to be famous Simon” Harry deadpanned.

“you’ll get used to it”  Harry could feel he was smiling like a stupid

“So I’ll drop the book to you, alright!”

“Ok” Harry still felt betrayed.

Simon did drop the book at Harry’s and assured him for his safety.

**Chapter XIV**

Harry couldn’t read the book for the lack of time, but he had no idea, that the book would become a huge sensation! In some months, the book gained heavy popularity, that it’s been counted among bestsellers! Harry knew everything as Simon told him where he almost fell off the chair, to give him the news of a tv press conference, which will reveal the young narrator! Harry, felt a shock went through his chest! “absolutely not! I’m not giving any interview!” he squeaked.

“Harry mate”.

“No! don’t mate me Simon!” he is angry now.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to get famous, but it’s just an interview, not many people watches these things! please, it’s my desperate request, that you attend the interview” Simon almost begged.

Harry sighed nodding. This was his fault that he  couldn’t just say no to him, so he rested the case cursing Simon.

*

"Mr.Styles, you are young enough to experience, all these, ..." Laura is cut off by Harry. " Please call me Harry " he smiles. "OK, Harry" she smiles back. "So, you must have been so lucky to have all these experiences?"

"Ah, yes I'm lucky enough".

" Harry, what about home? Do you not miss it?", " do you not feel like going back in there?".

Harry was about to smile, but the smile got choked on his lips. He couldn't find to say anything right away.

"Harry? are you alright?" Laura seemed concerned.

"Ah no, yes home, yes, I do talk to my parents, my brother" he swallows a lump.

"Anyone special you'd like to mention here?" She smiles

"Ah, no" Harry manages a smirk, "it’s all good" He takes the glass of water.

"Ok Harry, its fine, we'll move on" she smiles.

Harry sighed inwardly. She asked him two or three more questions. And ends the session. When the interview was over, Simon comes over to him, "who and what is waiting back in Holmes chapel Harry?"

" No one, its nothing" Harry smilingly puts his hand on Simon's shoulder.

Harry reached home almost absentmindedly, his head went back to all those faces he left at home. Mom, Dad, Liam. Louis. He stopped there while he was changing the TV channels. He felt something stung him over his chest, right in the middle, not his heart, but a weight has appeared just on the middle of his chest. He threw back his head and closed his eyes. Over all these four years he didn't dare to get himself with anyone, just casual dates, but he couldn't let himself go for anyone, the way he gave himself to that blue eyed boy. He could see his face, smiling at him, calling him Harold. Harry suddenly felt a drop of tear escaped his eye. He sits straight at this, wiped his eyes. A ping appeared in his phone. ‘Liam’, a video message from him. Harry frowned at this, he never gets video messages from him, so he slowly opens it. Liam's face showed up first, "hey, little brother, I know, I know, we talked just one month ago" he rolled his eyes in mockery. Harry smiled.

"But this time, Hazz its serious, because I'm getting married!"

'What' Harry squeaked, although he knew, Liam will marry Sophia one day.

Liam spoke again "So, please, please, get your arse down here, as soon as you can, get some days from your fucking schedule, we're having it for some days. So you better hurry Harry and I ain't taking no for this Harry, be there on 20th, pleaseeee"

Harry smiled at his brothers words but nodded, as he felt that this is time, for a break.

He called Liam the moment he set out for airport, to give him a shocking surprise. Liam, laughed as he got his call, "Thank you Hazz, I'll be waiting for you at the door to kick your arse, for showing up after 4 years!" Harry laughs as he passes the gates and checks in, " I don't think you'll manage to tackle me this time Li! I'm much stronger than you ".

" Yes, but I got skills", Harry laughs again. After some more light conversation, he puts off the phone as he settles himself inside the flight. Puts his headphone on, shutting every thoughts.

**Chapter XV**

He already warned Liam that nobody waits for him to receive him; he was satisfied when he saw no one. So he took a cab. As he reached the summer house of the Styles, as Liam has planned his wedding in that house. It’s a beach side house, Harry remembered when they were kids, they used to come here.

As Harry entered the front gate, out of nowhere two familiar arms engulfed him in a tight embrace! Liam! Harry almost couldn’t breathe  but he hugged him back. As they drew back, Liam was grinning ear to ear, Harry smiled back. “Look at you! All strong and grown up. You grew your hair!” Liam squeaked.

Harry just nods and laughs lightly.

“And You’re famous!, I’ve read your book Hazz! Almost everybody has! come on let’s get inside, they are all waiting for you”.

Harry shots his eyebrows up as almost everyone came to greet him, Anne hugged her son,

”we’re sooo proud of you baby, so proud!” Harry kissed her on the both cheeks and leans in to meet her arms. He missed his family so much. He hugged his dad, who patted his back a few times, “so proud son, so proud we all are”. Harry could see the light in his eyes and realized that was him. He felt almost full, but too tired at the same time, but he approached to Sophia, who was beaming at him, he hugged her, “missed you baby Hazzy!” her voice was so fond.

“You realize, I’m not a baby anymore!” he smirked at her.

“But you are to me!” Sophia kissed his cheek.

Harry laughed shyly.

He hugged everyone who talked to him, but then he felt the tiredness is wearing him down, so he went upstairs to find his room, he flats himself on the bed, to get a proper nap for a while.

As he woke up the sun was about to set, it was pre twilight, he couldn’t care much about his dressing so he decided to wear a cargo and a button down white cotton shirt.

He gets down but avoiding the rooms, he sneaked himself out on the grassy lawn; the house is situated a little higher than the sea level, so he just stood there under the eucalyptus tree, staring at the sunset. For a moment he thought he was alone, so he sighed heavily, but just then, “Hi” someone in a sweet voice but male voice appeared from behind. Harry turned around immediately. To meet an olive eyed boy, with short brown hair on his head and of medium height staring at him expectantly. He was rather younger than him he thought. He smiled at the boy questioningly.

“I’m Josh, by the way” the boy spoke again.

He pushes his hand forward to shake with Harry, Harry shook his hand gladly, but still what does he wants?

“Uh, I’m a great fan, Mr.Styles, can you sign my book, I..” Josh is interrupted by another presence.

“Call him Harry Josh. Just Harry”. Harry stopped on his track to speak something as he saw Louis Tomlinson stood beside Josh, lips pressed into a reluctant smile. Harry felt the ground under his feet moved. But then Louis spoke. “Good evening Harry, welcome home. At last!”.

A tone of sarcasm is too noticeable in his voice.

At this Harry, straightens himself, as he cleared his throat, “Thank you Louis” he tried to sound appreciating but his voice sounded rather gruff.

 “This is my boyfriend, Josh, I think you two have met by now?” Louis smiles.

‘Boyfriend!’ Harry’s mind echoed at the same time. But he tried hard not to react, or show any expression on his face, instead he smiled back at Josh.

“Yes and I was just asking him to sign my book” Josh spoke before them.

“Sweety, would you like to come inside after you’ve finished?” Louis looks at Josh. Josh’s brows came together as he called him that. But Harry smiles and sways his head side by side, as he spreads his hand to sign the book, and signs it.

“yes, now we can” Josh turns his head to go back, Louis never says anything to Harry as he turned his back towards the house.

Harry squinted his eyes as he watched him going and then thought that he was about to crack his voice, he closed his eyes.

**Chapter XVI**

This beach side residency of the Styles are the perfect wedding destination of all. So Harry was sure that Liam would obviously go for this house for the wedding. It was very unlikely of Harry, that he didn't snicker at this idea of this days long wedding. He rather found it rather amusing. They were all hovering around the beach, Harry sat there, sitting on the sand and looking at the kids as they were building forts. He laughed when he saw his aunts are having a good time as they were playing with sea water. Out of no where Louis sat beside him, but keeping a certain distance from him. Harry smiled as Louis turns to Harry. Louis gives back a smile at him too. Louis was wearing a button down flannel white shirt, half sleeved and a cargo. His chest was smooth, and glistened in the sun. Harry couldn't stare anymore, so he looked away, then he saw Louis' supposed boyfriend waving towards Louis and he also waved at him. But Josh didn't come towards them as he was all jumpy in the water. Harry snorted inwardly.

" Are you happy Lou?" Harry asks without looking at him.

Louis seemed taken aback by his question. But he cleared his throat, " why not! everyone is happy". Louis just couldn't mouth what Harry asked, instead he sidetracked the answer saying everyone is happy.

"Are you not happy Harold? you're successful, famous, what else one can need!" Louis smiles.

Harry sighs at this, but still manages a pressed smile on his lips. "I'm peachy, Tomlinson!"

he retorts. Louis shots up his brows, because he has never called him by his last name. But eases out, as he settles comfortably on the sand.

" So, this Josh, do you love him?" Harry turns his head towards Louis, brows knitted together.

"Yes, yes I do like him very much" he wobbles quickly.

"Love, I said love Lou" Harry looks away.

"Shut up, Harry, you can't just come after four years and ask these kinds of questions to me, so many things has changed" Louis gets up from the sand in frustration.

" I didn't change" Harry looks upto Louis.

"That's d problem! Init Harold" and he stomps off towards the house.

Harry slept that night being drunk as hell, he saw Louis never came nearby him and stayed around Josh, keeping his arm around Josh’s waist, at this Harry felt he might want to puke, but kept swallowing whiskey shots, as much he could. He knows that he won’t fall down even if he was drunk, so he excused himself into his room and he remembered nothing at all. He squinted his eyes, as the sunlight came from the window fell on his face. He groaned as he reminds himself that today is the wedding rehearsal. He rubs his forehead in furstation, ‘another day of this torture’ he thinks. But thank god it’s  in the evening. So he decided to stay at his bed as long as he wished.

**Chapter XVII**

The wedding rehearsal was over and the dinner party was about to start, Harry thought this is the time he should bring Liam and Sophia’s gift, so he got out, towards his room, as he was crossing the upstairs hallway, he stopped before a room as heard a muffled sound, the door was open, so he just stopped outside the room, and his feet got stuck, as he saw, Louis and Josh, they were standing at the middle of the room, and Louis’ hands were on his back and his lips were on his neck! Harry couldn’t watch more, at the same moment Josh’s eyes fell on him, “Sorry” Harry managed somehow and rushed out from the place as fast as he could. He felt the pain in full force now, like his chest is getting torn apart, his head hammered at the same moment. He felt hot tears are pooling down into streams from his eyes, but his mind was in fire, he couldn’t think of the wedding gift anymore, as he threw his rucksack onto his bed and started to pack his clothes almost clumsily didn’t even feel to pack them systematically. Harry wiped his face repeatedly but tears didn’t stop flooding his face, suddenly he heard the door closed behind him. He turned around at the same moment. Louis was standing there, his face all red and he is trembling slightly, his mouth slightly apart. As he wanted to say something.

“You are leaving” Louis gulped

“What are you doing here?” Harry fires, he wiped his face again, his eyes red.

“Harry, let me explain, please..” Louis whispered, seemed like he was begging.

“Explain what Louis! he is your boyfriend now, you can do whatever you want”, he spat.

“Harry, it’s not what you think! I wanted to make you jealous!” Louis cried out.

‘What?’ Harry’s head snaps at Louis, he shook his head as he thought he could cry and laugh at the same moment.

“Why would you want to make me jealous?” he squints his eyes to clear his vision.

“Because it’s always been you Harry, no one else, no one could ever be” Louis’ voice cracked at the last word.

Harry became still at this confession of his, he watched as Louis stepped closer him and his cheeks are wet. He felt the urge to wipe his tears off with his hands. But he stayed as he was.

“I saw you were coming, I just wanted to make you jealous. I missed you so much Harold, so much, I could never replace you, because no one is you, it’s always you” he sobbed fiercely.

“You just can’t, can’t.. fuck it!” Harry cups Louis face into his hand and slams his lips to his. God knows he wanted to do this for so long, sounds escaped his mouth as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Louis held his back as tightly as he can. Tears pooling out of his eyes, he is breathless almost but couldn’t think of leaving Harry’s lips.

Harry’s lips trailed down to his jaw, he started to bite and kiss on his jaw hungrily, his hands trailed down to grab Louis’ arse. Louis winced a little when he felt Harry’s grip, because he has never let touch him that way after Harry, not even Josh.

Louis almost desperately removed Harry’s coat and started to channel his palms marvel Harry’s naked chest through his shirt. At this Harry looks into his eyes, his eyes red but full of insane need, need for Louis. “I’m gonna fuck you hard, punish you for making me jealous for real”, his voice slow and raspy is enough to make Louis’ cock hard like a rock, he felt his pant tighten around his cock.

Harry kept his hold firm on Louis and they fell on the bed together as Harry’s hands trailed down to pull down his own pants, he goes back to kiss Louis’ neck, Louis saw Harry’s cock already hard, he licked his lower lip and Harry attacked the veins on his neck, started to bite and suck on it, Louis tilts his head backwards moaning loudly. Harry pulled down his trouser in one go, Louis’ cock  sprung out free, is already wet in precome. But Harry didn’t touch him, he kept sucking and licking his collarbone now, Louis’ neck is already bruised and now are his collarbones. Harry hummed as he bites down on his chest after reddening up his collarbones, Louis squirmed under him holding a handful of Harry’s hair, Harry nipped his each nipple with his teeth and then started suck on each one of them, the skin around the nipples formed thick red as he sucked. “Im gonna make you come just like this baby” Harry growled in a low voice. Harry kept on biting and sucking on every inch of Louis front, he grazed his torso with teeth sucking hard on the skin as he was finished marking his upper body, Louis clenched the sheet in desperation, “Harryyyy” he cried out in a loud moan, “keep still Lou” and goes back to kiss his face, this time Louis cupped his face into his hand and looked deeply into his green eyes, “I love you Harry, I love you so much”. Louis sobs involuntarily, Harry pressed his lips to his again and then meets his eyes “I’ve always loved you Lou, always” kissing his nose and his cheeks, Louis closed his eyes by Harry’s confession, he kissed Harry’s collarbones, as Harry sucked behind his earlobe. Again Harry trailed down on him, to find Louis in his climax almost, so he goes down to kiss his inner thighs, giving small bites and sucks on the skin, this time Louis couldn’t hold any longer as he came in full force arching his body upwards, on his stomach. Harry smiled at his art work as he finished spotting Louis’ front with red swollen marks. But Harry was on fire, he was on ravishing Louis completely. So he came over Louis and grabbed both of their cocks in his big hand and started stroking them while he kissed Louis’ lips,  Louis shivered by the touch, Harry tugged his lower lip with his teeth, Louis whimpered at this, his lower lip is blotched with a little blood spot already, but he holds on to the man, digging his nails on his back. Harry was already hard, he came spurting between their pressed stomach, as he rode his own orgasm his lips parted while kissing Louis, seeing Harry’s face like this Louis felt he is hard again and then there was Harry’s hand surrounding his cock, Louis went mad, “Harry, fuck me, pleaseeee” he begged as he was breathless. Harry smiled at him, “I will love, but you have to wait a little longer”. Louis groaned.

Harry instantly flipped him, and started trailing kisses and bite marks on his shoulder and back, Louis writhing and thrashing underneath him as he bites his back. Harry propped Louis’ weight in his arms and before Louis could react  he sucked on his hole, Louis felt his air has been sucked out from him as he gaped loudly, Harry kept sucking on the pink skin around his hole, kissing and biting on his each cheeks. And then channelling his tongue inside his hole slurping and licking. Louis thrashed his arms on the pillow as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, desperate sounds escaping from his throat, but unable to form any word. Louis came almost instantly when Harry’s tongue flicks deep into his hole again, his vision went black at the sensation, his lips made a perfect ‘o’ when he rode his orgasm. Harry places him on his back again, they were both sweating, Louis’ face is ruined as his hairs on his forehead sticky with sweat, Harry placed a kiss on his temple, “I love you Lou” he murmured, “god, you are so beautiful”.

“I love you too Harry” Louis wobbled somehow, he was almost limp, by two orgasm. But Harry has other plans, he starts to pump Louis’ cock with his hand, and with sudden strokes, Louis’ body jerked as he felt his touch on his cock, he bends his knees but Harry pushed them down as he took his length into his mouth. Louis opens his eyes wide, “Oh god!” he screams, but he is hard, so hard in Harry’s mouth, he kept thrashing his arms on the mattress but Harry is consistent on sucking his cock. He held Louis’ legs pinned to the bed and hummed as he sucked on his balls, Louis thought he could die.

“I love you” Louis mouthed, at this Harry sits up between Louis’ legs which he has already spreaded, it is like Harry gets back his energy by Louis’ words, but Harry doesn’t say ‘I love you too’ immediately, he grabs Louis’ both legs, “What do you want me to do, Lou?” he asks Looking down at him. Louis already hard and precome smearing his cock its slick with Harry’s saliva.

“Fuck me Harold, please”

Harry’s lips curved into a devilish smirk, his eyes hungry for more Louis. Harry bents down on his knees and spits into Louis’ hole then inserts two fingers down his hole, Louis screamed loudly as Harry kept pushing his fingers in and out into his hole, Louis screamed again “Harryyyyyyyyy , baby, pleaseeeee, fuck! Oh!” Harry adds another finger and kept the motion intact. Louis grinds down each time to meet his fingers, “I love you too Lou, always”, Louis could cry out loud but tears were already escaping his eyes, he clenched around his fingers, “Fuck me now” he almost shouts. Harry felt his hardness is gonna kill him, so he removes his fingers and pushed his length slightly into Louis, Louis sucked for air, then Harry pushes all over inside him, Louis pushed himself down to meet Harry’s length fully, but Harry wanted to see his face, so he props him up on his lap, keeping himself within Louis, he made him settle into his lap, Louis’ body was limp he fell on him wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, his face buried into his shoulder. Harry kept thrusting into him in that position as he starts his motion, Louis starts to rut on his cock, he sees Harry’s face now, they are facing each other, Louis pressed his lips on his, but keeping his movement intact, Harry made a loud moan as Louis is circling on his cock, “fuck Louuuu” Harry groans loudly, Louis bites on his shoulder, held him for his dear life. Harry thrusts into him fast this time, Louis screamed Harry’s name tilting his head behind for the last time and he is coming between their stomach, white stripes coming out continuously in full force, Louis was empty by now, his head fell on Harry’s shoulder, Harry came  inside Louis with a jerk in his whole body, but he didn’t fall, he tightened his grasp around the love of his life, not to let him fall.

They sat there on that position for some moment, then Harry almost cradled Louis to lie down on the bed. The bed was a mess, both of them were disastrously messy , but both of them couldn’t care enough, Harry found the pain which was in the middle of his chest, is gone, he felt so light and free at the same time and Louis was in his arms, the world felt in peace to him. Louis is limp inside Harry’s embrace, he felt even if it was the last day on earth, he wants to be in his arms.

“I love my Harold” Louis cooed slowly, as he places his face into Harry’s neck, he felt peace after 4 long years. “As I love you Lou” Harry smiles into his hair.

**XVIII**

When the sun broke out, Harry opens his eyes first, Louis is still sleeping inside his arms, peacefully. Harry smiled at that, stroking his hairs lightly, although he knew he has to leave after the wedding today, he can’t even attend the after party, but he also knew Louis knows it too, so he decides to not talk about this. Louis woke after a while, Harry didn’t move from his position because he knew Louis will look for him. Louis’ face broke into a smile Harry thought he will not see again, but Louis is here, for real.

“Good morning love” Louis kissed Harry’s lips. “Morning” Harry smiles into the kiss.

Louis couldn’t say anything but kept looking into Harry’s eyes intently, he knew that he will never get tired of this face, he wants to wake up to Harry at every morning, just like this, but then again he knew Harry will leave today, after the wedding. But he didn’t want to discuss that, he just wants to savour these moment, as much as he gets. “I love you” Harry smiles.

“I love you too Harold” Louis beamed and leans in to kiss him. Just the moment Louis’ mobile rang loudly, Harry smiled shyly between their kiss as Louis groaned irritated. “What time is it” Louis picks up his phone, it’s Liam “hey, ..” Louis is cut off by him, “Where are you, I can’t believe my best man is still sleeping! I need you now!” Liam fired.

“Wait is it?” Louis looks for his watch, Harry looks at his own, “he’s right, it’s 10:30, you better run”, Harry laughs lightly.

“Wait, is that!” Liam’s voice suspicious, “is that Hazz with you?” he asks again.

“I’m already late, I’m coming, wait” Louis hurriedly cuts off the line and closes his eyes as his cheeks are already red. Harry laughs loudly at him and snuggles him closer to kiss him. “get ready, yeah?” Harry pressed his lips on Louis’ ear. Louis scoots over him to kiss him more then sighs defeatedly, “yes, I have to”. Louis gets up very reluctantly leaving Harry on the bed, but pulls him into a passionate kiss before he leaves the room to get dressed. Harry hummed when their lips met again, he licked his lower lip then let’s go of Louis.

Louis and Harry enters together in Liam’s room, when he was buttoning up his shirt. A smirk shows up on his face seeing the duo. “here you are! Where have you been?” he kept his voice unwavering. “I’m here aren’t I” Louis smiles and goes closer to him fix his collar. Liam bends his head a little because he suddenly caught the sight of some red marks on Louis’ neck, Louis tried to hide those but still some is visible enough! But he keeps his smile in his mouth. He waited for Harry to go out. Just at the moment, Harry is leaving saying he’s gonna check on Sophia. The moment he leaves, “Louis! Mate, dear lord, what the fuck did my brother do to you!!” Liam shouts out. Laughing at him. Louis felt self conscious and tries to hide the marks pulling his collar up, but it won’t go anymore up! So he looks down with a shy smile. “I’m so happy Lou! So happy!” Liam pulled him into a hug, “aow, aow, aow!” Louis squeaks loudly, as his whole body is marked red and swollen in places. “oh! Sorry!” Liam barked in laughter.

Sophia was getting her hair done when Harry sits beside her, with a smile on his face. “Good morning Hazzy” she beamed.

“morning Soph”.

“Harry?” she turns to face him.  “What’s going on between you and Louis? I saw him getting out of your room this morning!” she hides a smile, waits for him to speak.

Harry shakes head slowly, “go on, you know it too” Harry smiles widely.

“awwww darling!” Sophia throws her arm to hug him, he hugs her back. And she is finished dressing completely. “But Hazz, you will be leaving today!” She frowns lightly. At this Harry didn’t know what to say, so he looked outside, Sophia understands, “it’s ok baby, whatever you do, will be good, I’m sure of it”. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Sophia,  two minutes, and Harry, you should run” Niall barged in, Harry does it quick, kissing her hand and runs for the backyard lawn. Almost everyone has taken their respective seats, Harry sits beside his parent. And there was Louis, standing behind Liam on the alter, his face extremely happy. He looks at Harry, his lips stretched wide in a smile, Harry smiled back. Louis winked.

The wedding finishes with almost everyone wiping their noses and eyes, but Harry’s eyes were on his love, he did watch the couple but his eyes darted eveytime on Louis. After they came down from the alter Liam and Sophia embraced Harry for the last time. “Congratulation Li , Soph” Harry smiled. “Thank you Hazz, we’ll miss you, see you again, very soon” Liam almost sobs. Sophia said goodbye by tucking one of his hair strand behind his ear. Liam kissed him on his forehead. Harry goes to see his parents before leaving, Anne and Edward hugged him tightly, “come back soon” Anne sobbed. “Sooner” Harry hugs them back. After saying goodbye to his parents, he knew Louis was nearby, but couldn’t look for him, instead he heads towards his room to pick up his bag. When he got down to the parking lot, tapping on his phone to call a cab, he got stuck as he saw Louis standing outside leaning on a car. As Harry approached, Louis smiled, ”Let me drive you to the airport Harold”.  Harry nods silently. The whole way they didn’t speak a word. At the airport, Harry was about to check in, because his flight has announced already, he looks at Louis.

“You’re not coming back any sooner right Harold?” Louis smiles keeping his head down.

Harry just shakes his head then sighs, keeping a weak smile on his face. Then he picks up his bag, but before he heads for the door, he hugs Louis in a tight embrace. Louis felt his world is being snatched out from him. So when Harry was about to release him from the hug, Louis caught his lips in his, cupping his face into his palms. He kissed him with evey bit of passion, Harry synced his lips with his. They let go after some seconds, Harry smiles slightly but says nothing to him, turns back and disappears through the door. Louis bits down his bottom lip hard, he tried not to cry and go back home. But he didn’t go to his apartment but ended up going to his mothers. Johannah was at the Styles house, so she wasn’t there. Louis goes straight upto his room, and curls up in his bed, he has too much in his head now  Harry’s face keeps coming around, but he falls asleep he didn’t know of when.

**XIX**

The morning seemed a little bright to Harry on the next morning he woke up in his new Brooklyn apartment. Tears didn’t come anymore in his eyes, he thought of last night, he didn’t come straight home, he went for buying whisky bottles and then at home he drank like hell, but he couldn’t cry, all he felt the world is leaving him behind and he is becoming void of every possible or impossible feeling that should have been normal. Louis’ last kiss was burning on his lips, he didn’t wipe his lips once but kept a faint smile on his lips, which, he still don’t know why! Maybe just because he thought that was the best way to not feel the pain! ‘Keep smiling, Harold, that’s what you should do!’ he tells himself, ‘and everything will be fine’ he smiled again, but why the fucking pain, which actually disappeared from the middle of his chest after that night, has appeared again! He drinks more to that. It is more painful, like it wants to tear his chest apart. No matter how much he drinks it isn’t going anywhere. And as the morning shows up, Harry was the same, the pain increased a little, but he had to ignore it completely, so he gets ready for his new office.

*

When Louis gets down from his room, his mom was already sitting at the breakfast table.

“Good morning sweety” Johannah  smiles.

“Morning mum” he takes a chair.

“I saw you sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you up. Are you okay Louis?” she sounds concerned.

Louis sighs at her question but decides to speak his mind, what he has thought of. First he clears his throat “mum, I had a proposal in my mind for some days”.

Johanna looks at him curiously.

“Is that, we have tie ups with many companies in New York, you know our fashion lines and all. And Adam is looking out for them, from here!”.

“So what do you propose sweetheart?”

“I want to go there and look after our extended business in there, and I think this will be more profitable , if I look after it personally”. Louis looks at his mom expectantly.

A serene smile flashed on her beautiful face, she hums while sipping her tea. “That’s not bad actually”. She smiles widely. “If you’re sure, I will make arrangements for you”.

“Yes, I’m very much sure” Louis replies hurriedly.

“Okay then, you can leave whenever you want, I’ll tell Adam to make all things right. And Lou, make me proud once again, but, getting your boy”. Her tone soft at the last word.

Louis got stunned by his mother’s words, he looks at her speechless! He had no idea she caught his actual intentions. “Mum.. uh, I”. Louis is cut off by her, “Darling, I’m your mum and I know you love Harry so much. It broke my heart seeing you when he left from the first time, to this, so I want you to have the love of your life. Please go baby.” Johannah  gets up from the table and hugs her son.

Louis didn’t want to cry but tears escaped his eyes as his mother hugged him.

**XX**

It’s been a week already, Harry checked his heart condition and got the report today. It’ quite disappointing he thought, just because the report is clean, no abnormalities at all. ‘But why is the pain is not going off!’ he murmured. He wants to forget about everything this time. This has been too much he has suffered more emotionally, now it’s time to get a grip on his own life, but forgetting the person he loves seems a little too much complicated, so he took a deep breath and decides, that things will come gradually to him, he just have to stop torturing himself and live his life more. So on Tuesday he let himself out early from the office and decides to walk home. ‘Ah! it started raining’ he scrunches his nose as he pulls up his hoodie over the head.

He is almost near the stairs of his building and then someone is sitting on the stairs in the rain. Harry felt a shiver down his spine when he recognised the man, ‘Louis!’. He came in front of him, Louis looked up and stands before him, he is half drenched in rain. Harry felt something has come over him, an anticipation, his heart ran fast. “Louis! What! Let’s get inside” Harry managed.

“Please Harold let me say what  I have come to say, I’m here to apologise, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. And I broke up with josh, it was nothing between me and him, so I did what I had to. I broke your heart by leaving you here for the first time, me of all the people who respected your dreams very much, I wanted you to leave your dreams behind and forced you to come with me! I was selfish back there and I’m sorry for being that fucking selfish. I loved you from the day you left me in Liam’s house, I wanted to tell you that night when I left arguing with you like a stupid fuck, but I didn’t, I just left. But hell I thought about you every day of my life after that, I was miserable and I was the reason behind it, that I’ve hurted you. And I have repeated my deed even after that, when you left on the wedding day I should have come with you, not just letting you go, without saying that I love you so much that I can’t live without you anymore. I want to see your face beside me every morning I wake up, but I didn’t! I’m so sorry for that” his voice broke. “So I’m here, even after all of these furious blunders, I’m here to ask you, if you can give me a last chance, I swear I will never leave you alone Harold, never ever. If you’ll have me” tears are prickling on the corner of his eyes. “And even if u don’t , this will never change, it will never change, we’ll be the same, I will still you want with my life” He looks at harry expectantly for him to answer

Harry looked down, shaking his head slowly, “if it’s a no, you promise it will be the same?” he looks at him.

Louis hears a thud in his ear but manages to nod fast. “yes, yes it will” he gulps.

“Then yes,” Harry’s eyes tearing his gaze, “I will always have you even if you didn’t ask me or said sorry” tears pooling his face.

“oh!” Louis let out a whimp and grabbing Harry’s jacket slams his lips onto his. Harry sobbed when he felt his lips on his. Louis deepened their kiss, he grabbed his face with one hand and his another hand holding tightly Harry’s waist. Their lips moved in a synchronizing way.

“I love you so so much” Louis broke the kiss to breathe.

“As I love you Lou” Harry whispered in his ear.

“My Harold, my love” Louis took his face in his palms to kiss him again.

 “let’s get inside babe” Harry hummed

“yes please” Louis cooed

Harry pulled Louis up from the ground and carried him in his arms, didn’t care who’s watching or not. He just carried him all the way to his own room. Louis clinged onto him, burying his face into his neck. Harry placed him gently on his couch, Louis was literally crying now, Harry took his face into his hands and started kissing him, “shhh baby, you are here, I’m here” Harry wiped his tears. Louis nods and encloses their gaps again. Harry removed his jacket and helped get of his coat and shirt. Louis took of his pant and started kissing him again. Harry felt waves are rushing towards him, the pain in the middle of his chest is on flames now, that wants Louis, forever . He hurriedly got of his trouser and grabbed Louis with his both arms tightened around him like a serpent with its strongest power. He fell on his back on the couch, Louis on top. Louis’ lips kissing his collarbones, hungrily, but there was a sweetness to it, he hummed loudly, he was void of his touch for days, he wanted this man, he loves with his life, so very much. Louis sucking on his earlobe Harry hissed, his hand trailed down to grab Louis’ ass, squeezing on it , Louis let out a little breath as he felt his hands cupping his ass cheeks. Louis kissed his nipples Harry squirmed under his weight. Louis started kissing on his v line and cupped his length in his hand stroking gently, Harry is already hard, he propped his head up to see his love, Louis smiles slightly and takes his length into his mouth. Harry’s head fell on the couch, he writhed under Louis’ gaze, he grabbed  Louis’ hair . Louis took him whole, he started to gag this time, Harry’s eyes went  back, “oh goddd!” he groaned loudly.  Harry thrashed on the couch Louis kept deep throating him completely, Harry jerked as he spilled into Louis’ mouth, Louis swallowed his come and kissed his inner thighs. He slams his lips on Harry’s , he groaned as Harry channelled his tongue inside his mouth, Harry tasted himself in his mouth his mind set on fire, “fuck me Lou, please” he grits his teeth. Louis’ tongue traced the edge of his lips and then down his jaw line. “I love you baby, so much” Louis murmured and sits between his legs, Harry spreaded his legs to give him access.  There was no lube nearby, Harry got rid of lubes and condoms long ago. Louis spits on into Harry’s hole, and started pushing two fingers in a go, Harry bucked his hips to meet his fingers, “I missed you so much” Harry gaped for air. “Me too” Louis lets out his fingers and without any warning he pushes down his cock into Harry, Harry hissed loudly at the sharp thrust. Louis increased his pace Harry pushed himself down everytime to Louis thrusts, hitting his prostate, Harry screamed out of his lungs, “you feel so tight Harold, fuck it feels so good!” Louis mouthed, sweat pulls over him, he kept thrusting. “Faster please” Harry moaned. He does so, thrusting in force, Harry shivered with Louis’ name on his lips he came on his stomach. Louis felt he is seeing heaven, Harry’s face is angelic as his orgasm flushed his stomach. “I love you too Lou” Harry cooed, that was enough for Louis to come inside Harry. He fell on his chest, he licked his come from his stomach, Harry pulled Louis up to meet his lips, Louis’ lips soft  on his lips, Harry brushed  his lips over his face, pushed his hairs from his forehead, which is sweat soaked. Harry lips forms into a smile, Louis smiles back. Harry flips him on his back to have good look at Louis, Louis’ face is full of love, a light glistening on, “I never mistook” Harry smiled as kissed Louis, he lifts his head up to meet his lips. Harry’s hands marveled on his chest, grabbing his cock in his palm, started to stroke on it, but keeping his lips connected to Louis’ body, Louis shifted on the couch, as he felt he is hard again, Harry grazed his lips over his torso  in a line, but only kissing, brushing his lips over his skin. Harry kissed the tip of his cock which is so hard by now, leaking precome already, Harry licked at his sides and then sucked on his balls, Louis wanted to push his body down, but restrained himself letting Harry do whatever he wants with him, then he takes his length into his mouth, in his big mouth, the feeling made Louis want to cry out loud, but he bites down his bottom lip, it seems salty, as blood has appeared.  Harry kept taking him in his mouth up and down, “Harry, I can’t, not” he couldn’t finish anymore before hot come splurted into Harry’s mouth.  He licked his lips as he swallowed it. He kissed Louis’ torso again but this time he props Louis up a bit and spits on his thumb and presses it to his hole, Louis whimpered, Harry inserts his middle finger slowly. “Ooooohhhhhhh!”  Louis lets out, Harry puts his index finger of his other hand into Louis’ mouth, Louis sucked onto his finger hard, Harry lifted Louis’ one leg on his left shoulder and shifts himself between his legs and lets three fingers down his hole, thrusting into it almost hitting his prostate. Louis clinged his leg tightly over his shoulder, “please Harold” Louis bucks his hip irresistibly. His hole burned in Harry’s touch and the faint brush of his fingers on his spot. Harry stroked his own length two times before pushing himself inside Louis. “Aghhh” Harry groaned at the tightness of Louis’ , he pushed his whole length into him, Louis let out a loud moan. Bucking his hips down to meet his length. “Lou you gonna kill me!” Harry croakes. He fasts his thrusts as Louis screamed for more. Their fingers entertwined with each other, tightly. Harry hits his spot again, Louis’ vision goes blank completely, he felt flood washed over him as he came on his stomach, his one leg tightened around Harry’s waist as he came. Harry leans down to stroke his face, Louis looks beautiful, he shook terribly as he came buried too deep into Louis.

Louis caught him as he fell over him, Louis legs holding his waist as Harry is still inside him, he didn’t pull out from him, his lips started kiss Louis’ bottom lip lazily. “I love you, I love you my love” Louis whispered slowly, Harry was out of breath, but he still licked Louis lip sloppily. “I love you too Lou” Harry buries his face into his neck.

When the sun woke up, it was already past 11 Louis opened his eyes to see Harry sleeping beside him on the bed as Last night Harry carried him over into the bedroom. Harry is snoring  very lightly, his legs are draped over him.  Louis brushes his fingers over his curls. Harry’s snoring faltered and he opens his eyes, a peaceful smile sets on Louis lips, Harry smiled back, as he leans in to press a chaste kiss on his lips, by that Harry realized the pain in the middle of his chest is gone, instead of that a fluttering feeling has engulfed him. “Morning my love” they both cooed to each other at the same time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work. I love Larry with my life, I truly, deeply, madly believe that they are real. & I want to thank dearly to, Sohini & sweet darling Anusree for being there. & its a poo work of mine. I'll try to get better in this.  
> Comments are accepted my Larries. @larrylife(larrylifeaf) All the love XXXXXX


End file.
